Aaron Runt
Ryan Irvine (Tucson; Arizon - 15 Giugno 1991) è un wrestler americano conosciuto col ring name di Aaron Runt. ''Gli inizi Nato a Tucson e cresciuto lì, Runt ha la sua vita normale e senza svolti. Vive la sua vita normale con i suoi conoscenti come chiunque altro. All'età di 5 anni vede il suo primo match e comincia a guardarlo ogni volta che lo trova in TV. A 12 anni, malgrado la piccola età, comincia a cercare un metodo per allenarsi a diventare un wrestler. Ma quando trova una palestra viene rifiutato per il corpo minuto e dell'età. Dopo 4 anni ritenterà e verrà accettato. Ma questa volta sono i genitori che tenteranno di dissuaderlo e di pensare ad un "vero lavoro". Aaron però non da più ascolto nessuno e riesce nel suo sogno. Dopo aversi fatto le ossa per vari anni in federazioni piccole riesce a farsi offrire un contratto dalla EWS per mostrare le sue capacità a più gente possibile. Explosion Wrestling Superstars (2015-Presente) '--Debutto e Slobber Knocker Title--''' Runt firma con la EWS a metà Maggio del 2015. Debutta a HighWay #252 dove nell'opener sconfigge Bray Butcher via Hell in Paradise e più in là nella serata è uno dei 5 ad accettare l'Open Challenge di Unstable Axel per EWS Explomania IX in un Brawl On The Roof Match per lo Slobber Knocker Championship. Il Total Package Wrestler prende parte al match e riesce a conquistare lo Slobber Knocker Championship per ben 2 volte: prima applicando la Hell in Paradise su Unstable Axel facendolo cedere all'interno del match (regola del 24/7) ed infine staccando il titolo dall'alto conquistando di nuovo il titolo concludendo il match e conquistare il titolo per la seconda volta nel medesimo match. Dopo l'evento più importante in casa EWS ingaggia un feud con Prince Ema ed Unstable Axel sempre per lo Slobber Knocker Title come oggetto della contesa e tutto sfocia in un Triple Threat Match a Summer Smasher. La vittoria del match andrà, poi, a Runt che riesce a mantenere il titolo. Con la fine della stagione in EWS riesce a difendere quasi sempre il titolo SK durante gli House Show. '--Inizio di stagione, perdita del SK title e feud con Iago--' A Roulette, primo PPV dopo la fine della pausa estiva della Explosion Wrestling Superstars, perde il titolo 24/7 contro Iago in un Double Casinò Tables Match con partecipante anche Re Umada. Da lì ingaggia un feud con Iago. Entrambi si attaccano a vicenda, verbalmente e non, con il tutto che sfocia a Degenerate Horror VIII in un Last Ride Match per lo Slobber Knocker Championship. Il match vede trionfare ancora Iago che mantiene il titolo, anche se in serata lo perderà grazie ad un Roll-Up di Ryann Murphy. '--Rincorsa al titolo Divine e alleanza con Mister Nibasso--' La settimana dopo, ad HighWaY #261, attacca sia AME sia l'Hall of Famer Sepe facendo capire che è interessato al titolo Divine. 7 giorni dopo Runt va in un No-title match contro Sepe e vince per squalifica quando AME lo attacca per quel che è capitato la sera precedente. Dopo ciò VdV annuncia che per Signs of Madness i fan possono votare per tre opzioni per il titolo Divine: Un Triple Threat fra i tre, Runt vs Sepe con AME Arbitro Speciale o AME vs Sepe con il TPW come arbitro speciale. Ad Highway #263 ad affrontarsi, questa volta, sono AME e Runt e VdV annuncia che il vincitore del match avrà un voto a proprio favore per SoM. Ma Runt vede i propri sogni sfumare dopo che perde ad AME. La settimana successiva i 3 si affrontano in un Triple Threat Match senza il Divine Title in palio, ma tutto va a concludersi in un No-Contest quando Iago e un uomo mascherato attaccano sia Sepe che AME. A fine dell'attacco Iago e l'uomo misterioso stringono la mano a Runt facendo capire a tutti che era il nativo di Tucson è uno dei 2 alleati del Masked Man e la vicenda riguardo lo SK Title del mese scorso era tutta una farsa. A fine della stessa serata Iago, Runt e 2 tizi mascherati attaccano il team di Van der Van, ma un uomo misterioso appare sul titantron dicendo che uno dei mascherati non è dalla loro parte. Infatti il mascherato di troppo fa piazza pulita dei 3, compreso Aaron quindi, chiudendo così Highway. A Signs of Madness VII i voti danno certo un Triple Threat Match per il Divine Title. Match che vedrà trionfare AME che riesce a riconquistare il titolo schienando Sepe con un Runt che alla fine sembra essere il terzo incomodo. Nel Main Event tenta molteplici volte di aiutare Iago di conquistare il titolo e si scopre che l'uomo mascherato che è dalla loro parte è Ash Wallace. I 3 mettono a tacere Prince Ema, Doctor C e Van der Van. In più stanno per rompere la gamba del GM fino a quando le luci non si spengono e Gideon Brand si fa vivo mandando i 3 fuori dal quadrato per difendere la EWS. La settimana seguente Runt va contro Prince Ema nel Main Event della puntata di Highway a cui prendono parte e perde per squalifica quando Ash Wallace arriva ed attacca Ema atterrandolo con una Spear! Subito dopo arriva anche Iago e i 3 stanno per far a pezzi la testa di Ema. A fermarli sono Brand, l'Undisputed Champion Doctor C e Van der Van che, una volta che si liberano dell'Asso e del Masked Man stanno per mettere le mani addosso al TPW. In quell'istante le luci si spengono consentendo a Runt di recarsi dai suoi 2 compagni sullo stage. Pochi istanti dopo verrà rivelato l'uomo per cui Runt, Iago e Wallace lavorano: Mister Nibasso! La settimana dopo quest'ultimo spiega la sua intenzione di avere il controllo in EWS e cerca di prenderlo grazie l'aiuto del trio che verrà contrapposto al team di VdV. Questo porterà a Christmas Crush con 2 match per le 2 fazioni: il Main Event tra Doctor C e Iago per l'Undisputed Title e un 3 vs 3 per il controllo della EWS tra il team VdV (Van der Van, Prince Ema e Gideon Brand) contro il Team Nibasso (Ash Wallace, Aaron Runt e Mister Nibasso). Il team Nibasso ne esce sconfitto dalla contesa senza riuscir a conquistar la EWS. --'Ritorno in singolo e terzo regno da SK Champion--' L'Highway successivo a Christmas Crush vede aprirsi con Mister Nibasso che ammette la sua sconfitta. Lo raggiunge Wallace che, dopo alcune frasi per incoraggiarlo a non mollare, lo tradisce colpendolo con una Spear. A soccorrere Nibasso arriva Runt che chiede allo scozzese di calmarsi. Il tutto risulta inutile visto che anche lui viene messo al tappeto dall'Asso. Questo fa partire degli screzi tra i due come quello di Highway #269 che vede Runt interferire nel match tra Wallace e Waylon Ives facendo vincere quest'ultimo proprio grazie al Total Package Wrestler. Wallace però gli va a restituire il favore 7 giorni dopo andando a colpire Runt, dopo la vittoria contro Axel Storm, con numerose sediate. Questo li porta ad un match a Towards The Power. Runt esce vittorioso dal match ma viene attaccato da Wallace brutalmente con una sedia. L'Highway successivo compete in una Battle Royal per decretare il possimo 1# Contender all'EWS Undisputed Title arrivando solo in Final 4 visto che verrà eliminato per colpa di una distrazione da De Curtis. La settimana dopo va contro Hollan Tillman per il posto da 1# Contender per il Divine Title e ne esce sconfitto, ma subito dopo il match attacca e schiena Tillman per aggiudicarsi per la terza volta lo Slobber Knocker Title. 7 giorni dopo annuncia che a War in Mask X difenderà il titolo in uno Slobber Knocker Match contro ben 10 persone. Riesce nell'impresa di mantenere il titolo contro Bray Butcher, Prince Ema, The Wils, Tonga, Jack Power, Axel Storm, Italian Lotta, The Killmaster, Sepe e Ul Bepi. 2 settimane dopo si qualifica per l'Explomania Shot Spot di No Holds BArred sconfiggendo Jack Power grazie ad un'interferenza di Axel Storm. Perderà in un Tag Match in coppia con Zed contro Wallace e Julian Velasco con la regola del match che garantiva al team vincente di entrare terzo e quarto nell'Explomania Shot Spot Match mentre quello perdente inizierà il match. A No Holds Barred X, come detto prima, comincia l'Explomania Shot Spot insieme a Zed e vengono raggiunti prima da Wallace e dopo da Velasco. A vincere l'incontro è Velasco, ma Runt riesce ad uscire dall'incontro ancora con lo Slobber Knocker Title ancora alla vita. Ad Highway #278 vicne una Battle Royal sancita da se stesso contro atleti di basso livello come Marcus Red, Bray Butcher, Italian Lotta e Naaza. Inutile dire che ne esce vittorioso dopo pochi minuti. Entra nell'Iron Man Rumble di Twister con il numero 27 e come scopo principale ha quello di non perdere lo Slobber Knocker Title. Riesce nel suo obbiettivo resistendo a svariati tentativi di svariati atleti e viene eliminato prima della Final 4 dal suo ex-alleato Iago. Nell'Highway successivo ingaggia un feud con Zed. Il guerriero cercherà il titolo Slobber Knocker nell'evento più importante dell'anno in casa EWS: Explomania. I 2 si affrontano nel primo Brawl on the roof Single Match per lo SK Title e, a vincere, sarà il Total Package wrestler. '--Ritorno in singolo e terzo regno da SK Champion--' Con la nuova stagione, Aaron Runt si focalizza su un nuovo obiettivo: diventare lo Slobber Knocker Champion più longevo di sempre. Le prime difese titolate vanno a buon fine considerando che si fa squalificare o vince con l'astuzia. Il metodo giusto per mantenere il titolo. Il vero problema arrva il giorno prima di rompere il record da Slobber Knocker Champion ad Highway #286, quando a sfidarlo arriva AME. L'unico metodo che Aaron Runt trova per mantenere la cintura è farsi squalificare perdendo il match ma rimanendo campione. I 2 si riaffrontano in un Iron Maiden Match (incontro nel quale devi chiudere l'avversario in una vergine di ferro) ed Aaron Runt riesce ad ottenere la vittoria decisiva. Il giovedì successivo metterà in palio il suo titolo in una Open Challenge che verrà accolta da Lord Alistair. Il cavaliere riesce quasi a vincere il titolo, ma Runt userà ancora i suoi trucchi sporchi per portarsi a casa la vittoria e mantenere il titolo. I 2 si scontreranno più volte in risse perché Alistair ha una mssione che Re Umada gli ha affidato: togliere il titolo a Runt. L'incontro decisivo tra i 2 viene deciso dai fan: un Castle Match a Signs of Madness. L'incontro subisce alcune modifiche, infatti l'incontro diventerà un Triple Threat Match per la scelta dei fan. Il terzo incomodo sarà Doctor C. L'incontro risulata molto violento, con lo SK Champion che viene malmenato più di tutti. Il tutto termina in un amaro No Contest che arriva dopo che il Total Package Wrestler fa perdere le proprie tracce una volta che viene portato via dal fiume presente vicino al castello di Lord Alistair. Con Aaron Runt disperso, Mr. Castle decide di decretare il nuovo SK Champion la settimana seguente con una Battle Royal. A vincere il match è Zed, ma non riesce a conquistare il titolo poiché Aaron Runt farà la sua comparsa proprio nel post match. Per dar giustizia al Fighter, Mr. Castle sancisce un match tra Zed ed Aaron Runt per l'episodio successivo di Highway. I 2 avranno uno Steel Cage Match e a spuntarla è Zed, ponendo fine al regno di Aaron Runt dopo 294 giorni. Il rematch tra i 2 avviene a Christmas Crush in un Ladder Match che vede la conferma di Zed come campione.Subito dopo il match Aaron Runt vuole sfruttare la regola del 24/7 e prova a schienare Zed, ma il tentativo è totalmente inutile. 'Finishing Moves' * *'Hell in Paradise' (Kneeling inverted Sharpshooter) *'Runt's Hunt' (Inverted Suplex Cutter) 'Signature Moves' * *Diving Body Press *Inverted Wheel Barrell Facebuster *Springboard Body Press *Falling Powerbomb 'Nicknames' Total Package Wrestler (TPW) Entrance themes I am a Fighter - The Heroes Lie (14 Maggio 2015- 23 Gennaio 2016) A Cut Above (Remix) - Avery Watts(23 Gennaio 2016 - Presente) 'Condotta in PPV' Explomania IX: Slobber Knocker Championship Brawl On The Roof Match|--|Vittoria Summer Smasher 2015: Slobber Knocker Championship Triple Threat Match|--|Vittoria Roulette 2015: Slobber Knocker Championship Double Casinò Tables Match|--|Sconfitta Degenerate Horror VIII: Slobber Knocker Championship Last Ride Match|--|Sconfitta Signs Of Madness VII: Divine Championship Triple Threat Match|--|Sconfitta Christmas Crush X: EWS Ownership on the line Christmas Atmosphere Match - Team Nibasso vs Team Van|--|Sconfitta Towards The Power IX Aaron Runt vs Ash Wallace|--|Vittoria War in Mask XSlobber Knocker Championship 10 men Slobber Knocker Match|--|Vittoria No Holds Barred X Explomania Spot Shot Steel Cage Ladder Match|--|Sconfitta* Twister X Iron Man Rumble Match-Numero d'entrata: 27|--|Sconfitta* Explomania X Slobber Knocker Championship Brawl On The Roof Match|--|Vittoria Roulette IX: Slobber Knocker Championship Explosion Rules Match|--|Vittoria Degenerate Horror IX: Slobber Knocker Championship Iron Maiden Match|--|Vittoria Signs Of Madness VIII: Slobber Knocker Championship Inside the Castle Triple Threat Match|--|No Contest Christmas Crush XI: Slobber Knocker Championship Ladder Match|--|SconfittaCategory:Wrestler Americani